


Rules And Regulations

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, CEO Crowley, CPA Dean Winchester, Human Crowley, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: After a few ups and downs over the years, Fergus Crowley was glad to say that his relationship with his son had finally stabilized enough that it might actually be called functional.Really, keeping the peace – especially now that Fiona was in the picture – was easy enough by following certain rules.For example, it had become clear very early on after Gavin had reached his early twenties that Crowley was never, ever to “mess” with one of Gavin’s friends.And that was the trouble.Drowley Christmas story.
Relationships: Crowley/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	Rules And Regulations

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!!!

After a few ups and downs over the years, Fergus Crowley was glad to say that his relationship with his son had finally stabilized enough that it might actually be called functional.

They hadn’t had a fight in over two years now, and he was reasonably sure that this was some kind of family record.

Really, keeping the peace - especially now that Fiona was in the picture – was easy enough by following certain rules.

For example, it had become clear very early on after Gavin had reached his early twenties that Crowley was never, _ever_ to “mess” with one of Gavin’s friends.

And that was the trouble.

Until now, there had never been any problems considering that rule. While he didn’t differentiate between genders when it came to his lovers, he normally preferred them closer to his age than his son’s; and anyway, there had never been anyone to tempt him.

Until now.

They’d been going through the records of their company – Gavin having been gifted his shares as a graduation present – when his son suddenly said, “It’s time for our annual audit, isn’t it?”

He shrugged; his books had always been kept in meticulous order. There was nothing he had to fear from any CPA.

After one or two moments’ of hesitation (interesting; why would he hesitate, normally Gavin knew what he wanted to say) he began “Actually, a friend of mine’s an accountant. One of the best, really; if we could get Dean, there’d be no trouble at all…”

“Dean?” he tried to remember, but didn’t think Gavin had mentioned him before.

“Yeah; we met a couple of months ago. Remember Simmons?”

Of course he did. She had rather unsuccessfully tried to fraud them out of a bit of their money, but some creative book keeping had never fooled Crowley or his son; they’d simply been left to discover the culprit.

“When you told me to take care of it, I looked for an accountant and hired Dean. He was the one who found out. Really, he barely glanced at the books before he realized.”

That sounded good enough for Crowley.

* * *

Considering this Dean Winchester was a friend of Gavin’s, and Gavin was busy on the morning he first came over, Crowley had decided that he’d be the one to greet him and instructed his secretary accordingly.

What he had in no way been prepared for when he knocked and announced Mr. Winchester was the fact that he was about to set eyes on one of the most gorgeous men he’d ever seen.

Suddenly, he was rather sure why Gavin had carefully avoided mentioning his name until now, and why he’d hesitated before pronouncing it then.

Because Dean Winchester was Gavin’s friend, and he wasn’t supposed to look that way at Gavin’s friend.

He as also younger than Crowley, but definitely older than Gavin, so…

He cleared his throat and got up. “Mr. Winchester.”

“Call me Dean. Gavin said you prefer to ho by Crowley?”

He raised an eyebrow as they shook hands.

“I like to be informed about my clients.”

Oh. _Pretty_ and smart.

“I am sure you do. We have prepared an office for you, and my secretary here is sure to bring you anything you need.”

“I’d like my people to take a look at your expense reports.”

“Of course. Like I said, everything you need.”

He grinned a boyish grin that made him both look younger than he was and his eyes light up, and Crowley found himself wondering why and how he had chosen accountancy as his profession. Granted, it tended to pay well, especially with such lucrative cases as theirs, but he could easily have gone into acting or modelling. “Awesome. How’s your coffee?”

“Depends. Which brand and which sort do you prefer?”

“Espresso?”

“Only the best Italian beans.”

“Now that I like to hear” he said, his gaze trailing up and down his suit.

Oh. Things had just gotten a little complicated.

It seemed that Dean Winchester would prove to be a temptation; one, however, that Crowley was determined to withstand. He couldn’t allow any tarnish to fall on his relationship with his son; and anyway, Dean might turn out to be boring or annoying or irritating; after all, only a few of his lovers had ever managed to capture him for longer than a short fling.

So, really, how difficult could it be?

* * *

As it turned out, more difficult than he had anticipated.

Dean Winchester was competent, friendly and easy-going; within a week, half of Crowley’s staff were either in love with or in awe of him or both.

Moreover, Dean rather liked to come to Crowley’s office at the end of the day and show him what he’d been working on. Transparency, he called it.

Crowley had slowly come to refer to the meetings as _sweet torture_ instead.

To see Dean sitting across from him, carefully going through this file or another and now and then point out something of interest for him; to watch his beautiful eyes flit this way and that to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything; to finally hear him pronounce that the books were kept in tip-top shape and that it made his work so much easier; was at times almost too much to bear.

Oh, why did he have to be so utterly captivating?

“I have to say” he observed one evening, “You spend more money on the company Christmas party than any other firm I have ever seen.”

“Don’t I know it” he sighed, “But it keeps morale up. Plus, now that it’s tradition...”

“Ah, don’t worry, Peaches, you make more than enough to pay for it three times over,”

He blinked. Certainly Dean hadn’t just called him…

“Anyway, it’s coming up again, isn’t it?”

“Yes. On the 18th.”

“I’ll be finished long before then.”

“You should come.” The invitation had left his mouth before he could even comprehend what he was about to do.

Dean grinned that fascinating grin of his, dooming Crowley even further. “Awesome. I’ll be glad to come.”

Was it his imagination, or did his eye linger a little too long on his face?

_Remember, he’s Gavin’s friend. He’s off limits._

Of course the rather treacherous thought that his son n ever had to find out would intrude; but he already had the suspicion that having Dean Winchester in his bed one time would do little to cure the infatuation he’d been cultivating, and over time, Gavin was bound to figure it out.

And so he said nothing.

* * *

Of course, he too made an appearance at the Christmas party. He could hardly avoid it, being the boss; and his employees knew he expected them to behave around him no matter what day it was.

Gavin soon stepped up to him, drink in hand. “Everything seems to be –“

“Hey, Gavin, Crowley!” A cheerful voice rang out.

Crowley stared. He was rather sure that ugly Christmas sweaters were supposed to leave those who wore them – well, looking ugly, not even more drop-dead gorgeous than they already were.

This was just unfair.

“Oh, hey Dean!” He had finished his survey five days earlier. “I didn’t know you’d come.”

“Crowley here invited me” he grinned at them both.

Almost immediately, Gavin shot him a look that was only too easy to interpret as a warning. Crowley considered that pointedly unfair; it was hardly his fault that Gavin had such good-looking, interesting friends, or that such friends would flirt with him – for Dean _had_ flirted, now and then, but since he seemed to do so with everyone, he hadn’t considered it sufficient evidence for an earnest interest. “Did he.”

“Ah, come on, just because you didn’t think of it first” Dean nudged him good-naturedly. “Plus, once I saw the bills, I knew I had to come. Would’ve snuck in if I hadn’t had any invitation.”

“I would have liked to see you try.” Their security was excellent.

“Oh I bet you would, Peaches.”

Gavin’s mouth fell ever so slightly open as he slowly looked from Dean to Crowley and back again, then he composed himself (he was his son after all). “Well, I’ll leave you two it it, then.” And with that, he disappeared, presumably (Crowley knew that expression) to find Fiona for an emergency meeting.

“It’s sweet how he can’t be away from her for too long” Dean commented now, proving that he, too, was aware of their habits.

“What about you?” Crowley asked casually. “Did you bring a plus one?”

He knew that he wasn’t married of course. Not because of any curiosity in that regard (or so he told himself); but because it was one of his rules to always keep informed about those he chose to employ.

“Oh no, I am chronically single.” His eyes sparkled. “What about you?”

“As Gavin has undoubtably told you so am I.”

“Oh yes. He has. At length. As a matter of fact, I think we could rather call it complaining than anything else.”

Crowley resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Gavin had, ever since he’d settle down at a young age with Fiona, decided that he should do so as well; that it’d “do him good”; that he should “have someone”.

And yet he would be angry if he tried anything with Dean.

Yes, _definitely_ unfair.

“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything” Dean told him while scanning the buffet. “I hear the same from Sammy on a regular basis.”

Sam Winchester, his brother.

“You’re not getting any younger, bla bla bla. I keep telling him not everyone can just marry their college sweetheart, but does he listen to me? No.”

As a matter of fact, Crowley had been somewhat surprised that Dean had never been married nor seemed to have a significant other.

Some way or another, they soon found themselves a little awa from the crowd, talking. He already knew that Dean Winchester was excellent company, and every second spent with him just proved that over and over again; oh God, why did there have to be rules?

It was wen Dean nudged him once more and pointed upwards that he realized he’d been taken in.

Dean must have positioned them under the mistletoe on purpose.

But, as those sparkling eyes came closer, he found it more and more difficult to remember why this was a bad idea at all.

A few minutes later, not only was he sure this had been an _excellent_ idea, but could only whole-heartedly agree when Dean nodded and said decidedly, “Pretty sure I’m going to keep you.”

* * *

He was looking for Father; he had to be here somewhere. The party was far from winding down, and normally he liked to make his rounds. “No idea where he could be.”

“Really, none?” Fiona asked lightly.

“He knows better than to hit on Dean.” After all, they had their rules, and Father had never gone after one of his friends before… even if he seemed quite taken with Dean… but surely not… that would be…

“I saw them together too” she rightly said, since Gavin had pointed them out to her as soon as he had found his wife in the crowd, “And I’d say it’s just as likely that Dean will hit on him.”

“Fiona! He’s my father!”

“And? Dean’s a few years older than you, anyway!”

“But – I mean – “ he took a deep breath. “It’s all nonsense anyway. Even if something _were_ to happen – and I don’t believe it will – it wouldn’t last. You know Father.”

“Yes” she said, “And I’ve never seen him look at someone the way he looked at Dean.”

“I highly doubt –“

Suddenly he got a text and simply handed his phone to his wife when he was done reading it, knowing what he’d hear.

And indeed she simply said “I told you so.”

The text read:

_Hey Gavin, sorry to leave so suddenly, but there are some things me and your Father have to discuss. Be a doll and make our excuses, alright? Don’t worry, we’ll see you soon._

_Your new stepdad._


End file.
